Artemis I need you
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Wally and Artemis are sent on a covert mission, the mission goes to plan untill Artemis gets hurt and Wally has to save her after all we love a good Wally and Artemis Story ! :D xx


"This mission will be covert; making your presence known will be a bad idea. Kid Flash and Artemis will be going in; we need her archery skills and Kid Flash's speed if things go wrong you need to get out of there quickly. These people will not hesitate to kill you, Aqua lad, Robin and Miss Martian will take perimeter and Super Boy will be the outer side" Bat man de-briefed the teenagers on their next mission. They had to take out a base on a small island off shore; this wasn't going to be easy.

Artemis sat on the couch flicking through T.V stations deciding which one to watch, she was more or less occupying herself, she didn't have super powers un-like a lot of her friend but she was a damn good archer and she knew it  
"So you're teamed up with Kid Flash?" M'gann asked  
"Unfortunately…" Artemis said, he aggravated her, infuriated her, he always was flirting with M'gann even though she clearly wasn't interested, so annoying  
"Why? I thought you and him have been good lately?" She asked  
"We have, in a me and Wally sort of way, I honestly don't think he would care If I dropped dead" She said not taking her eyes off the T.V, M'gann looked at Artemis, Artemis was so jealous of M'gann, how pretty she was, how Wally showed her all this attention  
"Artemis, during the fail safe mission, when you died, Wally was…" this grabbed her attention, she turned to face M'gann confused  
"He was what?"  
"He was so upset, his reaction was probably the worst out of all of us…When you died he went weird, we have never seen him like that before…"  
Artemis just stared at her stunned, why didn't anyone tell her this?  
"I'm sure he would have just missed his verbal punching bag"  
"No Artemis, I'm being serious, when you died Wally was…I can't even think of words to describe it, he was a wreck…"  
Artemis sat there for a minute, looking totally stunned at the words that had just come out of M'gann's mouth. She nodded at M'gann and walked away, not knowing what to think about Wally and herself anymore.

Why would Wally get so upset over her death? He never showed sign that he cared for her, it was always M'gann, not her.  
"God I got to get out of here" She muttered to herself, it was a nice day the sun was shining and her mission was tomorrow, she had time to go for a swim down at the beach. She threw on her bikini; Artemis had never really considered herself a beauty queen, she was always the type of girl who avoided wearing make-up and getting dressed up. Her bikini was black; it flattered her body showing her curves. She took out her letting it hang freely around her body, she had beautiful hair, the blond went with her tanned skin colour well.

"So you and Artemis huh?" said the boy wonder, all the guys were hanging out down in garage, prepping the bio-ship and getaway cars  
"What? No were just friends, I guess if you can call us that" Wally flushed red  
"Oh come on KF, she is totally hot!" Robin said  
"Yeah but she is also totally annoying!"  
"Pfft whatever KF, you're in denial" Robin laughed and walked to the garage door, that's when his mouth dropped open  
"What is it?" Wally asked him, as he walked closer towards him as Connor and Kal'duur followed him, as Wally stepped into the door way, he saw Artemis, none on the boys had ever seen her like that, she was beautiful and as she walked out the water Wally nearly had a fit  
"Wow?" Robin asked  
"Agreed" Every one of the boys said in sync  
Wally eyes widened; he always thought the Artemis was beautiful, but he had never seen her in this, her hair was blowing with the sea mist, and her body, good god her body  
"Don't blush now Wally" Connor laughed, even he thought she was beautiful, they all did.  
"We should umm keep prepping for the mission…yeah let's do that…" he said his cheeks red and walked away.

As she walked back up to the mountain, she was still a bit damp and had a towel wrapped her hips, she wasn't concerned of anyone seeing her. She walked back up to her small room she had in the sleeping quarters, she was walking at an even pace, until Wally came flying around the corner and knocked her fair on her bottom  
"Ouch!" she said as she hit the ground, Wally quickly put out his hand to help her and she didn't refuse, only her towel had fallen off so now she was in her bikini again. She was embarrassed to be in it around him, what if he thought she was ugly?  
"Sorry, umm wow you look…"  
"Yeah like an idiot I know" as she quickly bent down to pick up her towel  
"No, I was going to say amazing but…"  
"Oh" She said, shocked that he just gave her a compliment, the fact was Wally was having a hard time keeping at eye level with her, she was so beautiful, water was dripping down her curves and her hair was hanging freely making it harder to stay focussed  
"I was actually looking for you, we have a debrief in an hour" Wally said  
"OK, is it about anything important?"  
"The mission"  
"Alright see you there"  
"You to" he flashed Artemis a smile then sped away.

The debrief was the same as it always was, boring but necessary and now they all knew the plan for the mission, everything was set, time seems to sped up before a mission and before they knew it, it was time for it. M'gann drove the bio-ship to the destination, it actually looked like a nice island and it was night time so the moon lit up the sky, it was beautiful. Connor jumped out first giving M'gann a heart melting look before jumping out, Artemis felt the flash a jealously again, she had two guys who wanted her. Not fair. Then everyone else exited out, M'gann put the bio-ship in camouflage, and they set out. M'gann, Robin and Kal'duur jobs were relatively easy, they had to make sure no one got in while Artemis and Wally were inside the perimeter  
"Ready?" he asked  
"Ready."

Wally was obviously a faster runner then Artemis, and she was puffed trying to keep up with Wally, as she run Wally suddenly slowed down  
"You OK?"  
"It's kind of hard to keep up with the fastest boy on the planet" she laughed while panting, that's when he slung her over his back and started running  
"You're going to give me a piggy back?" she said shocked  
"Yes, it will be easier this way, just hold on" he smiled and she did she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist, he couldn't help but smile.

When they finally came to a stop Artemis hopped off Wally back, on the way down she didn't notice the small log and fell backwards, Wally instincts kicked in a grabbed her and swooped her up before she hit the ground, she felt so safe in his arms, and nothing would ever hurt her as long as he was around. She stared into those emerald green eyes he was so cute, she was attracted to him even though she didn't know it  
"We should get going" she said and Wally placed her down, gently and made sure she stayed on her feet this time, she took out a small map Robin had given her so she knew where they would have to go  
"OK, so we are here, and we need to get in there," she said pointing out the area's  
"Alright same plan?" she said  
"Yep, same plan" she smiled at him and he smiled back, they had this weird connection, she remembered their first mission together and how they had been each other's necks, but now they listened to each other, she liked that.

Artemis knew this mission was dangerous, but not until she saw where they were actually heading, this wasn't just any ordinary mission; they were producing poisons, cobra venom, in huge amounts.  
"Good god" she muttered to herself, and that's when her father stepped out, he was talking to some men telling them to load a supply of it onto the next ship that came in and disperse it the right people. Artemis froze, her father truly was an evil man but how could he go this far, selling this to the highest bidder, so many people would die if she let this happen  
"Wally, if anything happens to me you need to run ok?" she whispered her voice catching on tears  
"What? I'm not leaving you Artemis" He said, his eyes were wide with shock  
"I've been hiding something from you, and it could quite possibly get you and me killed here tonight" he sat there frozen  
"Sports master is my father, and Cheshire is my sister, and my mother was Huntress, Wally I come from a big line of evil and my dad is in there tonight, I won't hesitate to bring him down, but he would not hesitate to bring you down either, that's why if I'm caught you run, you run as hard and as fast as you can and tell the others to get out. I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me but know that I'm not the bad guy…"  
Wally stood there frozen, her father was Sports master and her sister was Cheshire, they had been fighting them this whole time trying to bring him down and Artemis was helping do it. He knew she wasn't evil and he knew she wasn't the bad guy, he thought she was brave and strong for telling him and being a hero, coming from a background of villains  
"If we are going down, we are going down together Artemis" he said to her, his voice so sweet and comforting, a small tear rolled down her face and she hugged Wally, she actually threw herself on him, but he didn't hesitate to hug her back  
"I will never leave your side" he whispered into her ear  
"Let's do this" she said and they let go of each other and Artemis ran in bow and arrow in hand, she let her first arrow go and it landed straight in a supply of the venom, and then a huge explosion, she started running forward to get a better aim on the larger supply that was near hear father, when she hit her target another huge explosion which sent her flying, Wally quickly ran behind her and caught her. Artemis was a bit banged up but she was still able to fight, she then saw her father coming towards her  
"Hey sweetie look how big you've gotten" he said in a cruel voice that made her shiver  
"Hey dad, look how much of a jerk you've become!" she returned in her meanest voice she could manage  
"You think you can beat me? I taught you everything you know! I taught you how to shoot that bow, I taught you how to fight!"  
"You also taught me what abandonment feels like!" She returned tears spilling from her eyes  
"I love you sweetie, join me! We could be a family again, you, me and Jade we could be a family again" he said it sounded so tempting to have a family again in Artemis's ears that was all she ever wanted, but no he was Sports Master he wasn't her friend  
"No dad, if there was one thing you taught me, it was to never trust anyone…" she said still holding her arrow towards his heart  
"Artemis, how disappointing, but none the less you won't beat me" he said, he sounded so much like her when he said that, it made her shiver remembering that he was her father  
"I didn't have to beat you dad, I just had to distract you" she said with a smirk  
"What are you talk-"  
BANG! Wally had done it, he had planted the bombs and had detonated them, Artemis had finally bet her father, she out smarted him and he lost.  
"See dad, I am like you, I'm sneaky and I know just how to beat you"  
"Yeah? Too bad you didn't see this coming"  
Artemis turned around quickly and felt the sharpest pain in her stomach, she was looking straight into the eyes of her sister,  
"I'm so sorry Artemis…" For the first time since her sister left Artemis actually saw pain in her sisters expression, Jade didn't want to do that to her, what did her father have over her? Artemis fell to the ground the knife still firmly in her stomach and Jade stepped towards her father  
"Good-bye darling, if Boy wonder gets to you in time maybe, just maybe he could save your life" he said with a smirk, and started to walk away Jade looked back at Artemis, she was crying she then turned back and kept walking. Just as her father went to step into the Helicopter he flew back and had blood coming out of his nose  
"Hey Father of the year, It's Kid Flash!" he yelled  
"Get her out of here, she needs help, I can deal with daddy dearest" these words came from Jade's mouth  
"I love you Artemis and I'm so, so sorry" she said with more tears streaming out her face, then she turned away and dragged her father onto the chopper

"Artemis!" Yelled Wally as he saw her lying on the ground, he ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms  
"It's Ok I'm going to get you out of here, I promise you" he said his voice catching  
"Wally, I know I'm a bitch, but if it means anything, I'm sorry" her voice was so innocent and weak, Wally could not let her die, she can't die he kept telling himself  
"Artemis nothing is going to happen to you, I swear on my life I will save you no matter what it takes" he said as a tear rolled down his eye. He then spoke to Miss Martian through her telepathy

_Miss Martian, Artemis is hurt we need to get her help she's been…she's been stabbed and she is losing a lot of blood, just get the bio-ship ready now!_

The team froze, how could this have happened, not Artemis, she was an amazing fighter  
"No…" whispered M'gann to herself, she loved Artemis like a sister, she could not lose her. She signalled the bio-ship down and started searching for them. Wally was running so fast, he was just being careful not to drop her otherwise she would be in a lot more pain. He looked down at Artemis and she was starting to close her eyes  
"No Artemis, you need to stay awake for me ok?" he said  
"I thought you hated me" she wheezed  
"I don't hate you, yes you aggravate me and yes you can be infuriating"  
"Thanks a lot" she sighed  
"But whenever I'm with you I'm happy, your funny, beautiful and smart and I love you Artemis" he said, he was still running fast  
"You love me?" and before he got a chance to answer she shut her eyes

"Artemis!" Wally screamed, but M'gann had already spotted them and she lowered down and letting Wally run on board,  
"We need to go now!" Wally screamed, everyone was staring in shock when they saw Artemis, she was covered in blood, so was Wally for that matter  
"Wally just step back" Robin said calmly  
"I'm not leaving her!" he yelled again, Robin just stepped back, while Wally held her hand and prayed for a miracle.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open she looked around the room and she was in the Mount Justice medical clinic, She tried to sit up but felt pain shoot through her limbs as she did, she let out a moan and sat up on her pillow. She then looked down beside her and Wally was on a chair next to her sleeping on the bed still in his uniform  
"W-Wally?" she said in a tired voice, he jerked up and saw her, his eyes went wide and he smiled  
"Hey doofus, I thought you'd never get up"  
"I was stabbed! How long was I out for?" she asked  
"2 days" he said and his face went sad again  
"Sportsmaster got away, and so did Cheshire. But we destroyed the shipment and the Justice League are trying to clean up the mess" he said  
"Everyone was so worried, even the Justice League were, even Connor, and never shows emotion" he laughed, she laughed to but winced  
"Sorry" he said  
"For what?"  
"I couldn't do anything to help you, you were so hurt and I couldn't do anything to save you, you nearly died because of me..." he looked down ashamed of himself  
"Wally, I'm alive because of you, I remember everything that happened you saved me, he would have killed me if your weren't there" she said and she was being honest, he would have killed her, his daughter or not,  
"When I saw you lying there, I honestly thought you were dead, there was so much blood and then you passed out and I thought you were gone. I've never been so scared in my life, I couldn't lose you" he said and looked at her, admiring her features, knowing that he may not have ever seen them again if she died  
"Did you mean it?"  
"What?"  
"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" she asked, when he said that to her she felt at peace, she didn't care about her family, she had the best friends anyone could ever hope for and he told her that he loved her.  
"Yes, I do Artemis, I was just too dumb to notice it until you were dying in my arms" he said as a tear slid down his cheek, she wiped it away and he looked at her  
"I love you to Wally" She smiled and he leaned over and kissed her, she sank into it and it became more heavy and intense, she really would have liked to keep going but her stomach was giving way, he pulled back first which Artemis wasn't too happy about  
"Get some sleep beautiful" he said, and he took one last look at her before she shut her eyes, as he walked out everyone was crowding around the door and smiling  
"Don't give me that look" he said to them  
"Told you" smiled Robin, and everyone laughed  
"You know I can still hear you guys! I was stabbed in the stomach not the ears!" she yelled, and everyone laughed, she may have been stabbed but she still had her humour,  
"I'm going to get changed and then go back and see her" he said, he walked into his room and put on a fresh pair of clothes, then walked back to Artemis, she moved over and made a spot for him in her bed he crawled in next to her, he kissed her lightly on the forehead before they fell asleep next holding each other.


End file.
